


Trauma

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [68]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Padmé and Anakin are good parents I promise, a kid was almost hurt, but it’s okay, i can’t kill off any character, threepio saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: During a family dinner James chases a ball out into the street just as a truck is coming toward him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, shout out to GauntletGlove for this idea. 
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to drop prompts, headcanons, requests, or whatever you want to call it in the comments and maybe it will spark a creative thought. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, all of the above is always appreciated. If you don’t want to make an account here, I’m on Tumblr as thestruggleismelon as well so if you wanna PM me your prompt/requests/headcanons or whatever you can. I’m legit the easiest person to talk to as long as I’m not in person, I promise. I also reblog shitposts and will also make the occasional original shitpost there.

“Anakin!” Padmé shouted, pointing toward the street. There, chasing a ball into the street was his youngest, and coming right for him was a truck. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, dropping the burgers he’d been holding and sprinted off toward James. “Fuck, Fuck, fuck.” He got closer, his hand stretching out and grasping James around the waist and clutching him to his chest as he ran to the other side of the street. His left foot hit the neighbor’s grass and just seconds after the truck’s fender hit his right leg, cutting the side of his calf open. They both hit the ground and Anakin looked at the toddler on his chest. 

“Daddy,” he whined, wrapping his pudgy arms around his neck. “Daddy, scary.”

“Yeah, that was really scary buddy,” he laughed, “you’re alright. Daddy’s gotcha. You’re okay.” He sat up, watching his brothers run over to him. 

“You two okay?” Owen asked, pulling Anakin into a sitting position while Ben plucked James off Anakin’s chest. 

“Yeah, yeah. We’re good. Ah, shit,” he glanced down, “I guess I got clipped,” he shrugged, allowing Owen to pull him up. 

“But James is alright?”

“Yeah, I got him and had to be on the grass before the truck got me.” The four boys walked back to Anakin’s yard, all of them breathing sighs of relief. 

“Daddy,” James cried, reaching for Anakin. 

“You’re alright, bubba. Uncle Ben’s got you. I’m right here.” 

“Ani!” Padmé gasped, running over to him and taking his face into her hands. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” 

“He’s bleeding, so I don’t know how you’re defining ‘okay,’” Owen teased, pulling a chair out for Anakin to sit in. 

“It’s nothing. The baby is okay though,” Anakin deflected, watching Padmé pluck James from his brother’s arms and smothering kisses all over his head. 

“Don’t you scare mommy like that again! I’m so glad you’re okay. My baby boy,” she chanted, tears running down her face. 

“Mumma,” he whimpered, pressing his forehead to her collar bone. “Scared.” 

“Yeah, that was scary wasn’t it?” 

“Daddy help.”

“Yeah, daddy helped you. Momma and daddy will always help you, sweetheart.” Padmé planted a kiss on his head again. “I love you,” 

“Love you.” James nuzzled her neck. Padmé sighed, patting his back. 

“Momma! Daddy’s got a boo boo!” Leia announced, pulling her attention back to her husband. “He gonna need stitches like on his eye!”

“Leia, be quiet. You don’t know that daddy is going to need stitches, sister,” Beru said, scooping Leia up into her arms. 

“No, she’s probably right,” Padmé whispered, “he does look like he’s got a pretty big cut.” 

“I’ll take him to the ER,” Ben volunteered. “I can call dispatch and have them call the hospital for us. He’s probably lost a fair amount of blood by now.”

Padmé kissed Anakin’s cheek once more and watched as Ben loaded him into the car and drove away. 

“No car,” James whimpered, hiding his face in his mother’s chest. Padmé continued to bounce James in her arms as Owen and Cliegg took over grilling, Ahsoka took the older kids and Tim back over to the swing set, Riyo and Satine stepped in to help Shmi finish up the sides and the dessert, and Padmé let out a shaky breath, sitting back down at the outdoor dining table. 

“I’m so glad Daddy ran to get you,” she whispered, “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you. Then when Daddy stayed laying down on the neighbor’s grass, I thought…” she trailed off, her throat tight. It was in that moment that Padmé realized her worst fears almost came true. She almost lost her baby. She almost lost her husband. They’d almost been ripped from her in an instant. 

Later that night, once everybody went home, Padmé curled up against her husband as they lay in bed. 

  
“You’re clingy,” he observed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Is it because of…” Anakin gestured vaguely with his hand, referring to the incident that happened earlier.

“Yeah,” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes again. “James was almost killed. You  _ were _ hit. I could have lost both of you.” Anakin kissed her head, smiling against her hair. 

“We didn’t lose him. I did get clipped, but I’m okay. I told you, I’m going to be a thorn in your side for years, Naberrie.” He felt tears soak through his t-shirt. “Hey, don’t cry. Our kids are still breathing, I’m still here, we’re all okay. You didn’t lose us.” 

“If Threepio hadn’t barked…”

“Don’t think about that. Don’t focus on what could have happened. Focus on the here and now.” He heard James start crying from his bed, and they both took off toward his room. 

“No car, Daddy! Daddy! Help! No car!” He said, still asleep. Anakin scooped him up into his arms.

“James, you’re okay. It’s just a dream. Come on, wake up. It’s just a bad dream,” Padmé whispered, running her fingers through his hair as he woke up. James’s blue eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings and relaxing as he recognized mom and dad.

“We should let him sleep with us, at least tonight,” Anakin said, patting the child’s back as James hiccuped. Padmé nodded her agreement. “Ben told me that he caught the license plate. I also checked the security cameras and we got the whole thing on video so we can press charges.” 

“We’ll worry about that in the morning,” she whispered. “Let’s get him calmed down and taken care of first.” Anakin kissed his son’s head, rocking the boy back to sleep.

Their son would probably be afraid of cars for the rest of his life but, at least for that night, they could prove to him that he was safe. 


	2. Recovery: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has nightmares about the truck

“Babe, my leg hurts,” Anakin moaned, sitting down slowly on their bed. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he swung it up onto the bed. “Like it’s been hurting for a while, but I’ve had work all day, everyday, for the last two weeks.” 

“It could be from the gym,” she sighed, putting her book down, “or it could be from standing at work all day. What shoes do you wear?”

“I wear the work boots you bought me.” 

“Where does it hurt,” Padmé whispered, rolling over to look at him, “your lower or upper leg?”

“Upper, mostly in my right buttcheek,” he groaned, lying back in bed and swearing.

“Hmm, you could have strained a hamstring. Have you stretched before jumping on the treadmill?” 

Anakin looked away from her and scratched the back of his neck. “Yes,” he muttered trying not to smile. 

“Liar. Just tell me the truth, okay?” She laughed, running her fingers through his hair. “How’s your stitches? Do they hurt at all?”

“Nah, they’re ok. I’m having terrible luck on my right leg aren’t I?” He chuckled too, wiggling to pull Padmé closer to him. 

“Seems like you are. It’s a good thing you’re married to a doctor,” she whispered before capturing his lips with hers. Anakin let out a soft grunt and kissed her back, his tongue teasing the seam of her lips as he pulled her on top of him. Padmé ground her hips against his, guiding his hands under her shirt. 

“Daddy! James is crying again!” Julie shouted as the cries of their youngest finally reached their ears. 

“I’ll go,” Padmé whispered, “you stay here and rest that leg.” 

“You sure? You might make him cry harder.” 

“Yes I’m sure. I’m going to bring him back here anyway.” She turned and left the room. Anakin sighed, his leg did hurt, but if James was dreaming about the truck again, Padmé was going to make him cry harder. He could hear footsteps and James’s sobs as Padmé carried him into their room. 

“Daddy,” James sobbed, big, fat crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks, “daddy, no car. Help, daddy! No car!” Padmé set him on the bed and he crawled straight into Anakin’s arms, still crying. 

“See baby, daddy is okay, you’re okay, there’s no car coming to get you. It’s okay, pumpkin,” Padmé muttered, kissing his head as he curled himself on his father’s chest. 

“No car,” he whimpered, wiping his nose on Anakin’s shoulder. 

“No car,” Anakin echoed, patting James’s back lightly. “Where’s Threepio? You think he should sleep by you tonight?” 

“Yes daddy.” James slowly calmed down as Anakin called the dog into the master bedroom. 

“Anakin don’t let him up here,” Padmé sighed. “He’s going to get his fur everywhere!” Anakin groaned, sliding out of bed and onto the floor so James could pet their dog. 

“No, don’t kiss his face, silly,” Anakin said, tapping Threepio on the nose. “Slow, calm pets, bud. There you go.” Anakin watched as James ran his fat, tiny hand down Threepio’s back. “Ready to try and sleep some more, little one?” 

“No, Daddy,” James whimpered, his hand curling into a fist and clutching the family dog tight. 

“James, baby, daddy and I will lay next to you, okay? Come on, let’s try and get back to sleep,” Padmé coached, taking James back from her husband. 

“No. Tuck get me.” Padmé sighed softly as James hid in her chest. Her hand automatically started stroking his hair while the other supported his butt. 

“The truck won’t get you,” Anakin piped up from the floor, where he was scratching Threepio underneath the collar. “It’s outside, we’re inside, and it would have to get through me, mom, and Threepio before it got you or your big brother and sisters.” 

“Daddy’s right, son. Now I’m going to lay down and Daddy is going to get back in bed and one little boy is going to go to sleep,” Padmé whispered, letting James rest against her, his belly on hers and his cheek pressed against the skin of her chest. Anakin got back in bed, gritting his teeth as he did. 

“Hey, he took my spot,” Anakin teased, shuffling closer to Padmé, looping an arm around her, his head resting against hers, and his left hand coming to rest against James’s back. 

“You’ll live,” Padmé told him, still cuddling their son. “Relax, little guy. It’s okay.” 

“Scared, momma,” he whimpered. 

“I know, baby. I know.” Anakin’s lips were on her head. 

“You’re okay, little guy. Relax. Threepio isn’t gonna let anything get to you,” Anakin whispered, his hand still covering their son’s back. Padmé pressed another kiss to his head, patting his lower back lightly in the pattern he liked. 

Slowly, James fell back asleep, snoring lightly like his mother, but his mouth hanging open like his big brother. “He’s out,” Anakin whispered, looking down at Padmé and James. 

“We should get some sleep, too.” Anakin hummed, his eyes slipping shut, thumb running over the soft pajama shirt James wore, Padmé’s soft, steady breathing lulling him to sleep. Threepio jumped onto the foot of the bed, curling into a tight circle and closing his blue eyes as well. 

“Threepio, down,” Padmé commanded, a soft smile on her face as the dog grumbled and jumped back to the floor. Together, the four of them drifted off to sleep for the night. 


End file.
